everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Strawberry White
Strawberry White is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the fraternal twin of Apple White,and daughter of Snow White. She is a Rebel because she can't eat apples. Her BFFAs include Raven Queen, Margo Stepsister, and Sheila Shoemaker. Character Personality Strawberry is a kind, flirty Rebel that is very fun, but she has a tendency to act like a diva and a tendency to want the spotlight. She prefers the name Berry, as revealed in her diary. She doesn't flip her crown much, because she's happy and outgoing, sometimes too happy and outgoing. Appearance She has light brown hair and icy blue eyes, making her a cool girl. Her skin is pale and she wears strawberry-related things. Her lips are blood-red. Relationship Family She is daughter of Snow White, and her sister is Apple White. Friends Basically every Rebel is her friend, but her besties are Raven Queen, Margo Stepsister and Sheila Shoemaker. Pet Berry has a pet Pegasus named Pinkie, named for her color. Romance She has a crush on Daring Charming, a Royal. Outfits Signature-Rebels Berry wears a red, short dress with white puffball sleeves trimmed with lace. Her hair is in a side ponytail with a golden tiara. Her tights are white. She also wears gold jewelry, and a black belt. Legacy Day She has her hair down with a couple of braids. Her dress is pink with a transparent pink glitter trail cape. Her necklace is gold with pink gems. Her dress is dark to light, with glitter. Getting Fairest She has her hair down with full bangs. Her night gown is red and pink, striped. Her robe is cherry red and ties at the waist. Mirror Beach Her hair is curly and her swimsuit is red and has black polka dots, with a green ruffly collar, designed to look like a strawberry. Hat-tastic Tea Party Her hair has pink streaks and is in a ponytail. Her dress is pink and white. Her hat is pink with a red bow. Her bolero is white. Her shoes are pink high-tops. Thronecoming She wears her hair in a regal twist. Her gown is red with an extremely full skirt. Her mask looks like a Pegasus. Her collar is white lace with a red brooch. Her belt is gold. Spring Unsprung She wears a pink coat with a red rose collar. Her crown matches her collar. Her hair is in her signature side ponytail. Her pony holder matches the rose theme. Enchanted Picnic Her dress is pink plaid with a red capelet. Sugar Coated Her dress is a pink strawberry print with chocolate frosting. Through the Woods Her dress is pink with nature patterns. Her hiking boots are brown. Her fedora hat is pink. Way too Wonderland Her hair is streaked with red. Her dress is white with red candy stripes. The dress buttons down and is more of a coat. Her tights are pink. Date Night Her hair is pulled back with a red ribbon. Her dress is pink and really frilly. Her earrings are gold hoops. Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs